


Home

by Angeal_Loves_You



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Genesis Being Genesis, M/M, Sane Sephiroth, two dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeal_Loves_You/pseuds/Angeal_Loves_You
Summary: “Home is a safe haven and a comfort zone. A place to live with our families and pets and enjoy with friends. A place to build memories as well as a way to build future wealth. A place where we can truly just be ourselves."But... What if a home is not a place, but a person?
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos & Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Home

_ “Another summer day _

_ Has come and gone away _

_ In Paris and Rome _

_ But I wanna go home” _

__

The song echoed through the room as cat-like eyes slowly examined the space. Unblinking. Unimpressed. 

He took yet another sip from the bitter drink he held with his left hand and winced internally at the taste as he felt it burn its way down his throat. He knew it was useless. SOLDIERs were practically immune to alcohol, however, it wouldn’t hurt to try swallowing down the lump currently forming in his throat as he silently watched the scene in front of him unfold.

Just across the room, a familiar redhead could be seen having what looked like the most interesting conversation of his life with the head of Shinra’s Weapons Development program, Scarlett.

Except that it wasn’t true.

Sephiroth couldn’t help but doubt anyone would notice the small twitch of his brow or the way his slender fingers tightened around the fragile glass of champagne whenever the woman touched him or made a remark about something he didn’t dislike. The red-haired SOLDIER was easy to read as long as one knew what to look for in him.

A brief moment of distraction had the redhead look in his direction before slowly smiling. The gesture, despite being small, was enough to make Sephiroth’s stomach feel weird as he suddenly felt the urge to down his drink.

The urge became an act as soon as he realised the other SOLDIER was now walking in his direction.

_ “May be surrounded by _

_ A million people I _

_ Still feel all alone _

_ Just wanna go home _

_ Oh, I miss you, you know” _

  
  


“Hey… I’m glad you made it.” Genesis called out as he approached the younger SOLDIER, the same smile never once leaving his lips. “And I see you’re dressed for the occasion as well.”

“I would hardly call it a proper outfit.” Sephiroth hated to admit how little effort he had actually put in the outfit. A white buttoned-up shirt and some dark dress pants were hardly considered a proper outfit compared to the expensive suits most of the men were currently wearing. Company parties were dreadful. He wasn’t exactly what many would describe as a “people” person. 

“You look good to me.” Genesis decided as his hands went up to fix the collar on Sephiroth’s shirt, a low hum leaving his lips. Sephiroth would have answered, hadn’t his words gotten completely stuck on his throat at the older’s gesture. He also couldn’t help but to notice how the first few buttons on the redhead’s shirt had been left undone. Or how the dark colour was perfect to make the mako green eyes stand out. 

“My eyes are up here, you know?” Genesis purred in a voice so low, it should’ve been considered a sin to hear in public. Sephiroth nodded slowly and yet found himself unable to make proper eye contact. He had never been caught staring before. “Don’t go shy on me now… Come on.” He whispered, a smirk tugging on his lips.

Before Sephiroth realised what was happening, his hand was being taken as he got dragged to the middle of the dance floor. He opened his mouth as he tried to stop the redhead, but no sound came out as Genesis slowly guided his arms around his thin waist. Sephiroth gripped it slightly, suddenly feeling terrified to let go and have the moment ending right there.

Wait… When had he realised he didn’t want the moment to end?

“Everyone in this room is staring at you…” Genesis whispered, his arms slowly wrapping themselves around the younger’s neck as he slowly swung their bodies to the comfortable beat of the song playing in the background. It took Sephiroth a while to recover his voice.

“How do you know they’re not staring at you?” He asked quietly, glancing briefly across the room before looking back down at the beauty standing between his arms.

“Why would they when you’re standing right here?” Genesis shot back, his words lacking their usual bite as he pulled away slowly, looking up at the other male.

Sephiroth, however, tried to search for any sign that would give away the reason behind the older’s actions. “You’re putting me on a pedestal again.” He noted, his eyebrows furrowing as he received a soft laugh.

“Oh, dearest…” Genesis breathed, moving his hand up and gently brushing away a few strands of silver hair from the younger’s face, carefully tucking them behind his ear. “That is exactly where you should be.”

  
  


Sephiroth opened his mouth to answer, but any kind of protest was left unsaid as he felt a pair of surprisingly soft lips being pressed against his own. He could feel the time stop as he slowly melted into the kiss and returned it. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest and the raw warmth of emotion as Genesis’ hands came down to cup his cheeks as the kiss deepened. He could feel the redhead playfully nibble on his lower lip and, for an instant, he felt curious. What kind of expression was Genesis making? Was he enjoying it as much as Sephiroth?

He felt tempted to open his eyes, however, he decided against it in the end. He’d rather get lost in the pleasant feeling than forcefully pulling himself out of it by realising it was nothing but a product of his imagination. As soon as he opened them, he knew that he’d be back on his spot by the table and Genesis would be back by Scarlet’s side, leaving that raw feeling of jealousy overflooding his chest.

Except that… That wasn’t true at all.

Eventually, he had to force himself to open his eyes and realise that this was not, in fact, his imagination. Genesis was still there. Their faces were still dangerously close to the point where he could feel the younger’s gentle breathing on his lips.

“That was…”

“Yeah…” The redhead agreed before the younger could even try to finish it. He laughed softly as he pressed their foreheads together, looking into Sephiroth’s eyes. “It really was.”

  
  
  


_ “And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you _

_ Each one a line or two _

_ "I'm fine baby, how are you?" _

_ Well, I would send them but I know that it's just not enough _

_ My words were cold and flat _

_ And you deserve more than that” _

  
  


Sephiroth had thought the kiss had been a one-time thing. It wouldn’t happen again. Still, it didn’t stop him from writing letters while he was away on missions. 

Two months and three weeks had passed since the kiss and neither of them had addressed it. The silver-haired SOLDIER ended up believing Genesis regretted his actions and decided to move on without acknowledging them, which wasn’t very surprising, to begin with, however, it had somehow managed to leave behind a hollow and incredibly bitter feeling on the younger’s chest.

The letters kept leaving and Genesis’ answers to them usually came back within a few days. Sometimes Angeal would answer as well and Sephiroth would end up forgetting all the complicated, unnecessary feelings flooding his mind.

That was until Genesis joined him on the field. He could feel himself cringe internally as the man dressed in red leather stepped into their camp. They both greeted each other and, after that, little to no words were shared between them.

The rest of the day could only be described as awkward and filled with small bits of tension every time the general’s crossed paths.

That is until the night finally came.

Sephiroth watched in amusement as the redhead crawled inside his tent. The red jacket had probably been discarded somewhere because Genesis seemed to be wearing nothing but the normal First Class issue uniform, which itself was surprising.

“We have to talk.” The redhead decided, completely ignoring Sephiroth’s questioning look and immediately moving to sit on the younger’s sleeping bag. 

“Do we? I thought we were doing just fine by avoiding acknowledging each other’s existences.” Sephiroth deadpanned, his eyes narrowing as Genesis rolled his eyes so hard, that for a moment the younger had tried to figure out if it had hurt.

“Smartass.” Genesis deadpanned before crossing his legs and tilting his head to the side, his scarlet hair flowing softly with the movement. 

A moment of silence filled the tent as they stared at each other, the tension slowly fading and being replaced by something… Warmer and definitely not as suffocating. Sephiroth had missed the presence of his friend. Relationship or not, Genesis was still one of the few people that made the First Class SOLDIER keep fighting and stopping himself from completely giving up.

Genesis had given him hope… He had actually managed to somehow make Sephiroth wish for a better future.

Possibly a future where they would be side by side.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as Genesis slowly smirked as if he had been able to read his thoughts.

“You’re infuriating.” Sephiroth pointed out as the redhead simply answered by raising one eyebrow and slowly leaning towards him.

“Have you met you?” Genesis challenged, raising one eyebrow.

“You make me want to go back to the middle of the war.” Sephiroth answered, slowly leaning forward as well and narrowing his eyes.

Genesis laughed softly and shook his head. “No one is stopping you.” He purred quietly before rolling his eyes as the younger opened his mouth to protest. “Oh, just shut up.” He purred before pressing their lips together.

As much as Sephiroth hated to admit it, he had learned to miss that feeling. The slight buzz of pleasure that clouded his brain, the way Genesis’ lips moved against his own with a gentleness he hadn’t been quite used to… Gaia, even the way the older’s warm hands felt on his skin when he slowly moved to push Sephiroth down against the thin mattress of his sleeping bag.

Their clothes came off and, despite the cold, Sephiroth’s skin burned with desire, longing for each touch that seemed to soothe the pain. Soft gasps filled the tent as their bodies slowly worked on exploring each other together.

The feeling… Sephiroth could only describe it as pure bliss.

  
  


_ “Another aeroplane _

_ Another sunny place _

_ I'm lucky, I know _

_ But I wanna go home _

_ I've got to go home” _

  
  


The morning came and the sun peeked through the tent’s entrance. Sephiroth woke up as the light hit his eyes, feeling suddenly too aware of the chest pressed against his face and the arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

He couldn’t help but allow his lips to slowly curve in a small smile as he pressed closer to the warm body next to him.

The world could wait, for all he cared.

  
  


_ “Let me go home _

_ I'm just too far from where you are _

_ I wanna come home” _

  
  


“Come on… Get up.” The silver-haired male urged, looking around before letting out a quiet curse as he summoned his sword. He moved towards the group of large creatures.

He had to be quick.

He had to end this.

He had to… Protect him.

“Sephiroth!” The red-haired SOLDIER yelled, completely snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked around at the bodies of the dead creatures before immediately making his way back to Genesis, wrapping the SOLDIER’s arm around his shoulders and pulling him up. “Fucking hell, are you trying to kill me?” He laughed, only for it to be cut off by a pained groan.

“We’re almost there.” 

“I know.”

“You’re going alright.”

“I know.”

“It’s-”

“Sephiroth, shut up.” Genesis groaned, finally hitting the younger’s arm. The older SOLDIER would have smiled if he hadn't felt incredibly worried about his… Friend? Lover?

They ended up reaching the camp by the time the sun was beginning to set. Genesis had laughed in his face as soon as he was given a cure. Sephiroth could feel the familiar warmth growing on his chest as the redhead’s cheeks regained some of their natural colours. 

The wound was healed.

Genesis was fine.

Everything would be alright.

  
  


_ “And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life _

_ It's like I just stepped outside _

_ When everything was going right _

_ And I know just why you could not _

_ Come along with me _

_ This was not your dream _

_ But you always believed in me” _

“You’re listening to that dumb song again.” Genesis pointed out, smirking across the room as he stared at his lover over the old copy of Loveless he had been pretending to read for the past hour. Both of them were well aware that he hadn’t even bothered to turn the pages.

“It reminds me of you,” Sephiroth answered, not bothering to look up from the reports he had been reading. He knew exactly what expression his lover was making. Plus, the offended gasp coming from the redhead was a dead giveaway.

“Are you calling me dumb?” The older asked, raising both of his eyebrows in amusement as he moved to drop the worn book on their coffee table.

Sephiroth’s lips twitched upwards. “If the shoe fits.”

“Oh, I’ll show you  _ exactly  _ where my shoe fits.”

Before the younger could try to come up with a remark, Genesis tackled him playfully against the couch, making him drop the reports which quickly scattered all over the floor. A tired sigh left Sephiroth’s lips as he indulged his lover by allowing him to pin him down against the soft cushions. 

“How crude.” Sephiroth teased as the redhead finally settled down on his lap. A low chuckle left his lips once Genesis fell against his chest.

“Yes, but you love me.”

“Do I?”

“You better.”

A soft laugh left both of their lips as they slowly tangled themselves in each other’s arms. Both of them settled into a comfortable silence as Genesis decided to press the side of his face against the younger’s chest, silently listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

Sephiroth nuzzled his face against the top of the older’s head, feeling the short hair tickle his chin and nose. He made no effort to move, simply enjoying the warmth of the other’s body as Genesis pressed closer to him, reminding him of an oversized house cat. The thought of it made him chuckle as the redhead finally began to squirm only to make an expression that was dangerously close to a pout.

“What is it?” The younger asked, raising one eyebrow as Genesis ended up pressing his face against the crook of his neck. He sighed as the redhead moved one of his hands up to play with a strand of silver hair.

“Why are you still here?” Genesis asked, his voice shy from a whisper. Sephiroth tried to move to look at the expression the older might’ve been making, however, there was apparently a reason why Genesis had picked such a strategic position.

“Well… Someone happens to be right on top of me and I am well aware of the consequences that would follow if I tried to push them away.” He deadpanned before feeling his lips curling into a smirk. “Unless you’re asking why I am in this world. If that’s the case, I’m afraid I don’t have a correct answer, however, I would strongly bet on unethical and irresponsible scientific practice-”   
  
“You’re killing me here.” Genesis deadpanned, raising one eyebrow before hitting the younger’s chests. “That’s not what I meant, asshole.” When he received nothing but a blank stare, the redhead sighed in defeat. “I meant it like… Why are you still here? In Shinra? Working your ass off for a company that clearly does not show any kind of gratitude or appreciation for your loyalty?”   
  
“I was raised by them. I owe them my loyalty-”   
  
“That’s bullshit. You don’t owe them anything, Seph.” The redhead hissed before sighing in defeat as his expression softened. “You could have anything you wanted-”   
  
“I already have it.” Sephiroth pointed out as he leaned to press their foreheads together. “ _ You’re _ all I’ve ever wanted.”

A moment of silence fell between the two of them as Genesis stared at him with wide eyes. Sephiroth shuffled awkwardly and looked away, already regretting his choice of words.

“You’re a sap.” Genesis teased, pressing his hands against Sephiroth’s cheeks and playfully squishing them together.

“I take it back. Get out of my house.”   
  
“Nope.” The redhead laughed and pushed himself up, smirking at the younger, “No take-backs. You love me. Face it.”

“Do I really?” Sephiroth asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“You do,” Genesis answered before smirking and tilting his head to the side, his short red hair swinging along with his movements. “And you know what? I also happen to love you too. Just a little, though. Like… This much.” He explained, raising his hand and placing his thumb and index finger a few inches apart.

“From you? I’ll take what I can get.” 

“Good enough.” He answered, smirking in triumph before pressing a kiss on the tip of the younger’s nose, earning a playful glare.

Genesis moved to lay back down, this time resting his head against the younger’s shoulder. They weren’t exactly a romantic couple, but moments like these certainly reminded the redhead of how much he’d pick his relationship over anything else. The world be damned… Sephiroth was all he needed. He looked up, his lips twitching as he noticed the peaceful expression on the SOLDIER’s face.

“There are a million words we could’ve shared before today…” He whispered, his voice so soft that it was almost inaudible. “And a million words we’ll share before tomorrow.” His lips pressed feather-like kisses on the pale skin of Sephiroth’s jawline. “However… None of them will ever be able to express my true feelings for you.”

Sephiroth chuckled as he held his lover closer. “Now who’s the sap?”

“It's still you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand it's done!!!! I hope you liked it! If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're always appreciated.  
> You can also follow me on Twitter for some wholesome and funny content (AngealLovesYou).
> 
> For now, I'd like to thank my followers who seemed eager to read it and waited for me to gain the courage to post it <3 I love you guys.
> 
> I would also like to say thanks to a particular another writer who has been nothing but supportive and friendly so far. She's currently working on a fanfic about Sephiroth's childhood and I swear it makes me cry my eyes out every chapter. Their work is as amazing as they are.  
> If you're interested in checking it out, just search for a work named "The Conditions of Madness and the Hope That Never Solves Them" by Quinhwyvar.
> 
> Anyways, once again I really hope you liked it. I'll (hopefully) see you all in my next work!!
> 
> Stay safe~


End file.
